Wind stone
Wind stones are magical artifacts located in Silithus and guarded by cultists of the Twilight's Hammer clan. They are used to summon elemental nobles from the Elemental Plane. General Info In Silithus, there are 3 Twilight Camps. In each Twilight Camp there are 3 different kinds of stones: Greater Wind stone, Wind stone, and Lesser Wind stone. Each of the stones will summon an Abyssal Elemental. The more powerful the wind stone, the more powerful the elemental, and the better the loot. What they drop depends on which one you summon. All of the stones require, at minimum, the Twilight Trappings Set. This is a 3 piece cloth armor set with a head, shoulder, and chest piece. They have no stats, and the set bonus only allows you to interact with Wind stones. * Important Note: Using the Twilight Set, Medallion of Station, or the Ring of Lordship to activate any of the Wind stones will consume the 3 armor pieces, medallion, and ring! If you fail to kill the elemental and he despawns, you will NOT get the pieces back. So don't do it unless you are prepared to take down whichever boss you are summoning. Twilight Texts Encrypted Twilight Text drop off any of the Twilight cult members at random, usually around 20% of the time. The patrolling Twilight Prophet can drop 7-10 pages, however she is a level 60 Elite with several bodyguards. When you acquire a stack of 10 pages, there are 2 repeatable quests you have the option to do: # The Secret Communication quest is given by Bor Wildmane in Cenarion Hold. It rewards 100 reputation for each 10 page turn in, plus some nice pocket change for the initial turn in. # The True Believers quest is given by Hermit Ortell in the cave east of Hive'Regal. There is a quest chain required to get this quest. If you turn in a stack of texts to him you recieve no reputation, but several hours after you give him the texts you will get some mail from him containing a package. The package will contain: #* Decoded Twilight Texts with assorted information on it, which you may or may not find interesting #* Random scrolls of strength/agility/etc #* Possibly one of the Darkrune or Stygian patterns #* Scrolls that can be used to summon specific Elementals at the windstones (see next section) Objects of Beckoning In the package you receive from Hermit Ortell, you will find a scroll to create a random object of beckoning: *Crests of Beckoning are used on Lesser Wind stones to summon specific Templars. *Signets of Beckoning are used on normal Wind stones to summon specific Dukes. *Scepters of Beckoning are used on Greater Wind stones to summon specific Royals. This means there are 12 different types of scrolls, and you cannot predict if you will get any specific type of scroll in the mail. Each of they Scrolls require various reagents, ranging from 1-20 Elemental Air/Dense Stone/Firebloom/Enchanted Water, rugged leather, truesilver rods, and Dark Runes. For more information on this topic, see Object of Beckoning. Lesser Wind Stones The Lesser Wind stones summon Templars. Using a Lesser Wind stone requires: *A Twilight Set The Lesser Wind Stones summon a Templar, a 60 elite that can be taken down by a group of 1-3. There are 4 possible Templars, one of which is randomly summoned. However, you can pick which Templar you'd like to summon if you acquire the right Crest of Beckoning and appropriate materials. Drops: 1 Abyssal Crest, chance at a random BoE green item, low chance of a BoP blues, assorted elemental drops (Heart of Fire, Globe of Water, etc.) Normal Wind Stones The "normal" wind stones spawn Dukes. Using a "normal" wind stone requires: * A Twilight Set * A Twilight Medallion of Station. The Medallion can be acquired from Dukes of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Crests, 1 Large Brilliant Shard, and Friendly Reputation. Wearing the Set and the Medallion allows you to activate the Wind stone, which will summon a random Duke. You can specify which Duke you wish to summon by acquiring the appropriate Scroll and materials. These are level 62 elites, and can be taken by a group of 4-8. Drops: Abyssal Signet, always drops either a random BoE green, a random BoE blue, or a BoP blue item, and assorted elemental drops. The Signets are used on Greater Windstones. Quick numbers to summon one Duke: *4 Twilight Sets *1 Large Brilliant Shard Greater Wind Stones Greater Wind stones summon Royal Lords. Using a Greater Wind stone requires: * Twilight Set * The Medallion of Station * Twilight Cultist Ring of Lordship. The ring can be aquired from Lords of the Council. This quest requires 3 Abyssal Signets, 5 Large Brilliant Shards, and Revered reputation. It also drops off a rare spawn, Twilight Lord Everun, that can spawn at any of the 3 Twilight camps, and wanders around the camp. If he's not at one camp, check a different one. Even though he's classified rare, reports have his spawn time at less than 15 minutes, although he can spawn at any one of the 3 camps. Activating the Greater Wind stone will randomly summon one of the raid bosses listed below. They require anywhere from 20-40 people to defeat. You can specify which Lord you want to summon if you have the appropriate Scroll and materials. The Greater Wind stone will respawn in 3 hours from when you summon a Royal. Drops: Abyssal Scepter, 33% chance to drop an epic item, if not they will drop a rare BoP shoulder/bracer item. They also drop assorted elemental drops. The Abyssal Scepters to complete the quest Scepter of the Council. This yields 150 Cenarion Circle Reputation and a Chest of Spoils. The Chest of Spoils contains a variety of goods. They always contain a variety of high-level potions (Greater Healing, Greater Fire Protection, Greater Shadow Protection, etc.) 50g+, Dense Sharpening Stones, and they may also have a high level Rare item or even a high level Epic item. There is a good chance that neither an epic or a rare will drop. Quick numbers of total required items to summon 1 Royal (including items to summon Dukes as precursor): *16 Twilight Sets *9 Large Brilliant Shards Recent Changes As of Patch 1.11 Royal Lords have been changed. "Lord Skwol, Prince Skaldrenox, Baron Kazum and High Marshal Whirlaxis in Silithus have had their balance reviewed. They should be much closer in difficulty to one another and are tuned for a 20 person raid group." Category:Guides Category:Zone:Silithus Category:Twilight's Hammer